


Glasses

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Hux Wears Glasses, M/M, Post-Canon, bc i'm... a sucker, feelings are complicated. as are the beginnings of relationships., glasses hux, he's like... v desperate & needy but also Too Nervous To Breathe, i think it'd be post-canon, idk how to tag this but yes. he wears contacts and glasses, shy kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux loses his contacts and also all of his sense when he asks Kylo Ren to help him.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Hux leans closer, puts a hand on Kylo’s shoulder (!), and whispers, “I’ve lost my contacts. I can’t see anything. Help me find the bridge.”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“How did you know it was me?” Kylo asks, glad for the mask if only because it filters out all emotion from his voice.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“I always know it’s you, Ren,” Hux says haughtily. Kylo tries not to feel complimented and fails.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

“Ren.”

 

Kylo turns around, only to find Hux sort of looking at him in a very unfocused manner. 

 

“What?” he asks, mildly irritated. Or perhaps just glad to be noticed. He’ll figure it out in a second.

 

Hux leans closer, puts a hand on Kylo’s shoulder (!), and whispers, “I’ve lost my contacts. I can’t see anything. Help me find the bridge.”

 

“How did you know it was me?” Kylo asks, glad for the mask if only because it filters out all emotion from his voice.

 

“I always know it’s you, Ren,” Hux says haughtily. Kylo tries not to feel complimented and fails.

 

“You know, I could take advantage of you like this,” he mutters. Or at least attempts to, because the mask makes saying anything quieter than a roar difficult. Hux tightens his grip on Kylo’s shoulder.

 

“I’d rather you didn’t,” he snaps, and Kylo has an odd urge to put his arm around Hux’s waist and sweep him away. Instead, he takes Hux’s hand and starts pulling him to the right.

 

“What are you doing?” Hux hisses.

 

“How else am I supposed to lead you somewhere?” 

 

Hux jerks his hand away and tries to push Kylo forward, but fails because he can’t actually distinguish Kylo’s back from the wall next to him. He curses quietly.

 

“Just- walk. I’ll follow you. I can still hear, can’t I?”

 

At this point, Kylo wouldn’t be surprised to find out that Hux has hearing aids, but who cares. He starts walking, checking periodically to make sure Hux is still trailing somewhere behind him. He’s walking in a sort of strange squiggly formation. 

 

Eventually, Kylo stops. Hux bumps into his back.

 

“Where are we?” he hisses. Kylo pretends nothing has happened and touches his hand to the scanner, then pulls Hux in by the arm as soon as the door opens.

 

“My room,” he says simply. Hux freezes.

 

“Why.”

 

“You can’t do work if you can’t see,” Kylo explains, leading Hux to his desk. Hux feels around blindly and sits down. “Do you not have spare contacts?”

 

“I don’t know where those are. I can’t see, remember?” Hux snaps. Kylo is vaguely surprised at the idea of Hux not knowing where everything is all the time. Maybe a little disappointed.

 

“If you tell me where you think they are, I might be able to find them.”

 

Hux shifts slightly, messing up his hair in irritation. It’s a horribly endearing action.

 

“Somewhere in my room,” he says vaguely. “I’d still rather you did not go in there.” 

 

Kylo moves from foot to foot. He’s mildly annoyed by this; this random intrusion to his day that means he has to walk Hux from one part of the base to another, embarrassing both of them and probably not ending in anything of interest. He passes over Hux’s mind, trying to read his thoughts.

 

_ This is one of the most embarrassing things I’ve ever done in my life. _

 

Hux snaps his head back toward Ren- or where he probably thinks Ren is.

 

“Stop that,” he says, clearly at least somewhat aware of the presence in his head.  _ What the fuck is he doing? _

 

Kylo withdraws, feeling somehow threatened by the way Hux is looking at him; half-blind, with strands of hair hanging in his face and a humiliated flush across his cheeks. It makes him want to kiss Hux.

 

A lot.

 

Kylo forces himself to think about something else, because he’s not sure how much Hux can actually see and it’s possible he can still detect Terrible, Horrible, Extremely Emotional Crushes. 

 

“So, do you have a plan?” Hux asks irritably. Irritably, despite the fact that it isn’t Kylo’s fault that Hux can’t find his contacts, despite the fact that Hux just asked Kylo to drop everything and lead him to wherever he wants, despite the fact that Hux is currently  _ sitting in Kylo’s chair.  _

 

What an entitled, spoiled, arrogant fucking-

 

“Well?” Hux crosses his arms. 

 

“I’m taking you to your room and finding your contacts.”

 

Hux twitches and runs a hand through his hair again. Kylo realizes that without his contacts, Hux probably can’t see well enough to fix his hair correctly. It’s kind of sad. Before Kylo can actually feel any sort of empathy for him, Hux opens his mouth again.

 

“I said I would rather you-”

 

“Do you have another option,  _ General?” _

 

Hux stiffens. Blinks. 

 

“Fine.” He puts his hand out, and even though Kylo should probably feel offended that he’s being treated as some kind of servant, he doesn’t. Instead, he takes Hux’s hand and pulls him up. Hux gives him a vague description of which direction to go in, and this time Hux lets go of his hand only slightly, so that their fingers are still brushing as they walk through the hall. Kylo’s heart feels like it’s going to make his chest explode.

 

Kylo has seen Hux enter his room before, so he knows approximately where it is, though he’s not entirely certain what he should expect on the inside. 

 

“Here,” he whispers to Hux. Hux feels around the wall for the hand sensor and places his fingers on it, waiting for the door to open. 

 

“I honestly can barely tell the difference between this door open or shut right now,” he mutters. Kylo wonders if this is what loving frustration feels like as he leads Hux inside. The door shuts automatically behind them.

 

Everything is white. Kylo isn’t very surprised by this; he expected things to be neat, but he’s rather interested in the photos on Hux’s desk. The holorecord lying on Hux’s bed. The-

 

“You have glasses,” he says suddenly. Because Hux does. They’re on the desk. On top of his comm unit. Hux scoffs.

 

“Yes, Ren, I have glasses,” he says. “It would be nice to know where they are, obviously, but they do exist somewhere in the vicinity of my room.”

 

“They’re right here,” Kylo says, exasperated. There’s a clicking noise and a hiss of air as he takes off his mask.

 

“What are you doing?” Hux asks warily, putting his hand out in front of him to find Kylo again and vaguely grasping at Kylo’s chest. Kylo steps backward just to make life that much more difficult for Hux and drops his mask onto the desk. He picks up the glasses and places them- perhaps slightly roughly- on Hux’s face.

 

Hux blinks irritatedly, squinting up at Kylo.

 

“You’re not wearing your mask,” he says, as if this is the most important thing to focus on in this situation. Kylo uses this moment to stare openly at Hux, because fuck if he doesn’t look good in glasses. He can’t place exactly what is different, but- well. Hux’s eyes look bigger. Kind of like a small animal. 

 

It’s cute.

 

“Are you going to say something, or will I stand here all day waiting for _Lord Ren_ to make his move?” Hux asks. Kylo snaps himself out of it, sort of, and stands up straighter.

 

“Right,” he says. “We need to find your contacts.”

 

“I know where they are,” Hux says, already heading off to the bathroom. “I just couldn’t find them earlier, what with not being able to see.”

 

Rather than following Hux, Kylo looks around the room. It has a strange sort of empty feeling to it, like it’s not fully decorated yet. Hux’s bed is neat and folded with a single holorecord on it- Kylo’s bedside table is usually a mess of them- the desk has only two photos and Hux’s comm unit on it, and the three drawers to it are all closed. Kylo reaches for the first one experimentally and finds a tablet and a stylus. 

 

“Don’t touch anything,” Hux calls from the bathroom, seemingly preoccupied with his contacts. Kylo considers, has a moment of guilt, and turns on the tablet anyway.

 

A date. A time. Several paragraphs.

 

_  I can’t seem to get anything done, what with the maintenance workers doing more harm than good and still working on whatever is wrong with the weapon this time. Nobody knows what they’re doing, least of all Ren-  _ Kylo’s heart skips suddenly-  _ with his mask and his coat, both of which are flagrantly out of regulation, and his fucking hair. I don’t know why I even care about his hair, and yet. _

 

The sentence- and paragraph- end there. And yet  _ what?   _ Kylo is on the verge of shoving this into his pocket before he realizes that the date was yesterday and that Hux probably will want it back. He keeps reading, hurrying through the next paragraph.

 

_ I’ve made it my business to not care. It’s frustrating to have to constantly adjust myself, and then adjust whatever I’m already adjusting, and at the end of the day type everything into a fucking tablet and shove it in a desk drawer because everyone wants to know the private thoughts of General fucking Hux and in the end it’s just a couple hundred pages of me berating myself for my obsession with Ren. _

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Kylo shuts off the tablet and shoves it back into the drawer just as Hux comes back out of the bathroom.

 

“That’s better,” Hux says, looking around the room in his contacts. Then he notices Ren. “What?”

 

_ Obsession with Ren. _

 

Kylo is about ready to die.

 

“Nothing,” he says. Hux squints at him and crosses his arms suspiciously. 

 

“Do you want to- not work- today?” he stutters out. Hux blinks at him.

 

“What do you think I was planning to do?” he asks, possibly almost smiling. Kylo isn’t sure if Hux even knows how to smile. “I already spent almost thirty minutes being dragged around by some fool in a cape. I may as well stop working entirely now.”

 

Sarcasm? Kylo can't tell.

 

“I hate you,” he says, mostly to see what will happen. Against all odds and logic, Hux actually smiles.

 

“I know.”

 

And there’s no proper response to this in Kylo’s mind, so in half a horrible rage and half a terrible yearning- maybe there’s a little bit of a rush left over from finding out about Hux’s self-proclaimed  _ obsession _ with him-  he rushes over to Hux and kisses him.

 

Hux seems surprised, at first. At first. Then he places his hands very carefully at Kylo’s back, holding him in place, and stands on his tiptoes to angle his mouth better. Kylo thinks he’s probably ascended into some other plane of existence, like maybe he’s one with the Force or something, because fuck. Fuck. He checks Hux’s mind just to be sure he’s doing the right thing with his mouth, because he’s not used to this, but he can’t really get past Hux’s own internal monologue of  _ Jesus fucking Christ, Ren.  _

 

“Stop that,” Hux says, mildly irritably, pulling away. Kylo lets out a small moan, and Hux takes what must be pity on him, giving him another chaste kiss before walking back into the bathroom. Kylo follows him in a sort of airheaded daze and watches as he picks his glasses up from the edge of the sink.

  
“You like it when I wear these,” he says. It’s a statement of fact, not a question. Kylo wonders if Hux is Force-sensitive and nods. “I’ll wear them more often, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr asked me to post this, and it's actually both the first long kylux thing I wrote and the first kiss I wrote, so congrats to me and thank you for the request, nonnie ; u ;
> 
> If you like the fic, feel free to tell me what exactly you liked!! Comments are always welcome* and every single one fuels me to write.
> 
>  
> 
> _*(tosses in exception bc mental illness is gross) I'd really prefer if r*ylo shippers didn't comment/interact with me just because it tends to trigger me ; - ; nothing against you or the ship, it's just depression._


End file.
